Revenge of the Night
by chiefengineer13
Summary: Emily Johnson. Rebel. Foster Kid. Trouble maker. All she wants is to discover who she really is and to find a true family. Now she finds out she is a demigod, literally the stuff of legends. But now, night will soon take over, and she has to stop it. She must face her greatest fears, and overcome them. Will she succeed, or will the night finally take its revenge? BoO spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter 1

My Life is Screwed Over

 **A/N If you recognize the title and story, that is because I am restarting. I did not like how it was going so I am starting over. I am changing it and I think it will make it better. So, I hope you enjoy it. Also, Blood of Olypus spoilers. Just a warning.**

You know, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for Mr. Sum, my school's principal to hate me. I didn't ask Pat the Prat to pick on me every day. OK, so maybe I attacked him in the hallway, even though my BFF Michael was holding me back. He didn't do much, as he was a foot shorter than me and looks like a 6th grader, even though he was a year older than me, in 10th grade. It took 2 teachers to hold me back. As I sat in Mr. Sum's office, considering whether I should run or stay, Just then, the principal himself stood in the doorway. He was tall, about 6 foot 4, with military cut gray hair and beefy arms. He was a scary guy, but not much scared me. At least, not much did. He towered over me, and I looked coolly up at him.

"Emily Johnson!" he shouted. I jumped. Even though I've been sent to his office 7 times, I never expected his loud voice.

"Hmmm?" I asked. I've learned after 5 years of being sent to the principles office, that you never show that they unnerve you. Always act as if they don't matter.

" Why, after only 3 months of school, have you been sent to my office 6 times?"

"7" I corrected.

" I swear you are only a freshman, yet you cause more trouble here at Venden High school than that upstart Percy Jackson!" I smirked at that. Percy Jackson was a Senior, and often got him self in trouble, but I was better that him at that. Once I got him with whipped cream in his locker. Than I ran away from me as he chased me around the school with whipped cream all over his face in a mustache.

"Thats it!" Mr. Sum yelled. He walked over to the door. "Follow Me!" I shrugged and followed him out the door.

We walked around the school. No body was in sight; 4th hour had started. I was starting to rethink my decision to stay when Mr. Sum entered the gym. I followed him in.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway as Mr. Sum paced across the gym. He was muttering under his breath, then he turned towards me. I noticed that his eyes looked like they were glowing. Wait, they really were glowing. Then, he began to grow, until he was about 8ft tall. His arms began to change into wings; his feet into claws, until he was a 8ft tall griffin.

"Holy Crap!" I shouted. The griffin spread its wings and soared in to air, doing a backwards loops in the space of the gymnasium until it was soaring right at me. I just had time to dive to one side as the creature slammed into the wall right where I was half a second ago. I should have ran, should have tried to get away. I was smart, I knew Greek mythology, but I just sat there in shock, my baseball cap I always wear crooked on my head, my blond,shoulder length hair in my face, watching as the griffin struggled out from the wall, and glared at me, a mere 10 feet away from me. I stood up, looking for a weapon, anything.

My eyes found the trophy case that held the pity trophies my school got. I ran toward it, and slammed against it as the glass cracked. I kicked it, using the skills I taught myself 2 years ago during summer vacation. The glass shattered and I grabbed the biggest one a basketball trophy that said, "Nice try, but you stunk."

I turned towards the griffin, now glaring at me from the other side of the gym.

" Hey!" I shouted, waving the trophy. The griffin snarled at me. I started running at me. I gulped. I hadn't expected it to be so fast. It leaped at me and I swung the 18 foot 5 pound trophy at its head. As the trophy collided with it, the griffin fell to the side, but not before its claw scraped my forehead. It stung like wildfire, but I had bigger problems. The griffin was recovering fast. I sprinted towards the door and slammed in to Percy Jackson who was running down the hallway towards the gym.

"Whoa!" He shouted, and stood back up I got up to, quickly covering up my wound, but it was already too late. "What'd you get that from?"

"Nothing" He started towards the gym but I blocked his path.

"Dude!" He said. Why are you so nervous? What happened.?" I thought quickly.

"Well, uh, you see.." I stammered but he looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be attacked so soon. You must have a powerful aura." What? What was he talking about!? "He looked at me, yanking my hand from my forehead. He winced at the sight of the cut. It must have looked bad. I stumbled and fell, suddenly feeling drained. "You stay here," he said, propping me against the wall. "I'll take care of the griffin, OK?" I nodded, feeling sick with pain. He took out a pen, uncapped it, and it turned into a sword. He noticed me staring and said, "I'll explain later." and charged into the gym.

I leaned against the wall. Blood was running down my face, into my hair. I closed my eyes and I think I passed out, because the next thing I knew Percy was leaning over me, gently shaking me. "Can you stand?" he asked. I tried to stand up but I fell onto my knees. "Its OK" He said. Griffin claws suck out your energy, leaving you weak and tired. Until we get to camp, have some of this." He handed me a small square of something, I took it, looking at it apprehensively. "Eat it." He encouraged. I popped it into my mouth and chewed. It tasted like chocolate chip cookies, my favorite. I swallowed and felt better. I struggled to my feet, but still felt weak. I gripped Percy's shoulder for support.

" Come on," He said "We have to get outside. I'll carry you. We have to get away, fast, before more monsters come."

"What monsters? And no, you are not carrying me." I let go of Percy's shoulder, meaning to stand defiantly, but fell over. "Ow."

"Yes I am." Percy said scooping me up. I didn't complain. He ran outside, heading for the abandoned street near the school. He was stronger than he looked. He set me down on a cardboard box and whistled, a classic taxi cab whistle.

"There aren't any taxis around here." I said weakly.

"I know." He was looking towards the eastern sky, like he was waiting for something.

"Then what-" I stopped as I saw a figure in the sky, a too big for a bird, but as it got closer I saw it was a flying, jet-black horse-no a Pegasus, I remembered, and it landed softly near Percy.

"Whoa boy." Percy said. He paused as if listing. "No, I don't have any donuts. Can we get a ride to camp?" He paused. "Oh, this is Emily Johnson. She's a demigod too." He turned to me. "Emily, this is Blackjack. Say hi." I stared.

"You talk to horses?"

"It's a long story. Just say hi."

"Uh, hi." Blackjack whinnied.

"Get on," Percy said. I stumbled over, and Percy helped me up. Percy climbed on behind me. Blackjack took off, and I held on tight. I was exhausted. "You can rest." He said. "I wont let you fall off. We'll be at camp in an hour or two." I was too tired to complain and passed out, my face in Blackjack's dark mane.

I woke as we landed in a strawberry field. I looked around, at a big valley. There was a crowd around us. Percy was talking to a girl, about Percy's age. She had long blond hair, and was wearing an orange t-shirt. Percy turned to me. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

I got off, wanting to make a good impression, but immediately passed out cold.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed with a bandage wrapped around my head. I looked over and saw Percy talking to the girl I saw earlier and a man with a beard in a wheelchair. I heard Percy say,

"She must be powerful. I hadn't expected her to be attacked so soon into the school. I mean, even I knew she was a demigod quickly. I think the whipped cream prank gave it away. I'm just glad I was able to get over"

"How did you get over there in time?" asked the man in the wheelchair.

"I looked out of my classroom and saw her and the principle walking down the hall. It took me longer than I expected to find them. I was almost too late."

"It's not your fault she got hurt. You got there as quick as you could." said the girl. " We knew there was a demigod there, from what Pat told us, but I didn't think she was that powerful. She is lucky, and smart." They looked over at me and saw that I was awake. As they walked over, I tried to sit up, but my head throbbed.

"Ow." I said. I fell back onto the pillows. The girl handed me a drink. "What is this stuff?"

"It's nector." she said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Annabeth, he's Chiron, and, of course, you've already met Percy." I nodded.

"Uh, where am I? Why was a griffin attacking me? Why do they even exist?" I was so confused, my head hurt. Well, more than before. The man named Chiron signed.

"It's an incredibly long story, my dear. You are a demigod, child of one of the Greek gods. The griffin attacked you because it knew that you were one. Here at Camp Half-Blood, you can either stay for the summer or stay year long. Most only stay for the summer. You train and prepare to fight monsters. Sometimes, you go on quests in the real world, but usually you stay here, on long island, training and playing capture the flag. But, for you, you have to rest. Griffin claws drain you, and if Percy hadn't helped you, you most likely would have died."

"Whoa. Wait. Slow down. You mean I could have died?!" I wasn't shocked about what he told me. It was almost believable. After all, I had seen many weird things over the years, the giant lion in a field, centaurs in the woods. I was just stunned that I almost died.

Percy nodded solemnly. "Yes, its all true. Life is dangerous for people like us. But, on the bright side, you're safe here." Annabeth smiled.

"Over the next few days, we will put you through a few tests, to see if we can invoke your parent to claim you. But first, tell us more about you. We would have known more, if you had made friends with our satyer."

"Who? There is a satyer at my school?"

"Yea, but unfortunately you two didn't get along. So, we sent Percy over."

"Wait. Do you mean Pat the Prat?" Percy laughed. Annabeth shot him a look.

"I agree." he said. "He is a bit of a prat. Anyway, tells u more about you. Who is your mortal parent? Your mom or dad?"

At the sound of my parents, I looked franticly for my hat.

"Oh no! Where's my baseball cap?" Percy handed it to me. I sighed in relief and put it on my head. Annabeth, Chiron, and Percy were looking at me, waiting for me to explain about my life. I sighed.

"Well, I was dropped of at an orphanage when I was 8 months old, with only a name tag and this hat. The tag read, ' Emily Johnson birthday 2/12/01.' I've been raised in various foster homes since I was 2, but I was always a rebel. Since 4th grade, I've caused trouble in school. This past year I spend most of my time away from my foster home. I have one friend. Thats it. I've taught myself how to pick locks and fight. I have fun at school. I like whipped cream. Thats about it." I smiled at Percy. "I regret nothing." He scoffed.

"Well that explains how you got in my locker." Annabeth laughed at his sour face and my delighted one. She looked at me.

"So you have no idea who your parents were?" I shook my head. She looked at me. "Judging from what I've heard about you, out of the major gods, I think you could be a daughter of Athena,Ares, or Hermes. You would defiantly get along with Conner and Travis Stoll. Do you know anything about Greek Myths?"

I snorted. "That's an understatement. I know a LOT about Greek myths."

"Well that makes things easier." I looked around at them, and said,

"You know, I think I'm going to like it here." Annabeth smiled back

"I'm sure you will." Then I laid down, suddenly exhasted, and went back to sleep.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed that. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I'd appreciate some helpful advise, as I am only 13 and I'm not the best at writing. I'd love for some feedback. Thank you, and have a good day. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter 2

Welcome to Camp! Prepare to get Pulverized!

 _I really didn't know what to think of the new girl. I walked along the edge of Long Island Beach. I was thinking about Emily Johnson. She seemed OK, but something about her put me off. Especially after that dream... "Hey! Percy! Wait up!" I turned, and saw Annabeth running up to me. I stopped and smiled at her._

 _"_ _Hey. What brings you her on this fine chilly evening?" She just rolled her eyes. It was warm, at least for December, but maybe it just felt that way after spending 4 months in Michigan. Man, that place really did have crappy weather._ **(A/N-No offense to anyone who lives in Michigan. I live in Michigan, and my friends and I joke about the weather a lot. Just had to say that.)** _Annabeth stopped next to me._

 _"_ _So, what do you think of the new girl?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Emily? I don't know. She seems OK, but something puts me off..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence."_

 _"_ _Is it a dream?" I looked at her. Sometimes I wondered if she could read my mind_

 _"_ _Yea." I hesitated. I really didn't want to tell her. Annabeth gave the look, like ' You'd better tell me or I'll make you. I was just about to tell her when I heard shouting near the cabins. We looked at each other._

 _"_ _Clarisse." we sighed together. We ran up the hill._

When I woke up again, it was night. I sat up. Honestly, my ADHD was taking over. I was feeling fine! Well, except for a headache, but I've had worse. OK,so maybe I wasn't feeling so fine. But I couldn't just lay there. I looked out side. Then, I looked around the room. There was just a guy- he looked like a surfer, but with eyes all over his body. He gave me a look, like 'You'd better not get out of that bed missy.' I smiled. Then, I strutted out of the place, and he never followed.

I walked around camp. Most of the other campers were at a campfire. I could see a flicker of light and heard campfire songs. I shuddered and walked over towards the cabins. Maybe I'll do a bit of exploring... I grinned evilly at the thought of all that I could do. I turned to the closest cabin. It was blood red, with rock music blaring. Barbed wire was around the perimeter of the roof. Ares cabin, for sure. I crept over to the window on the back. I stood on my tiptoes, cursing my short height. As I looked in, I noticed that it was empty. Weird. Ares didn't exactly seem like the kind of guy who would sing campfire songs and have s'mores. Then, a knife blade poked my back. I spun, and saw 5 beefy girls leering over me. The middle one, the leader, I guess, was 6' 2", with long, stringy brown hair and a sneer. She looked about 19. She towered over me.

"Well,well,well. Look what we have here. The newbie. Do you have a whittle boo-boo?" She sneered. I touched my head. I hadn't realized I still had the bandage around my head. I counted to 5, and thought about what to do. I smiled

"I know what to do."

"Yea, so do I." she sneered. "To the bathrooms!" The other four girls grabbed me before I could react. Lifting me off my feet, (which wasn't hard, seeing as I'm 5' 2" an 90 pounds) and carrying me, kicking and screaming. I knew what was coming. A couple of seniors decided to do give me a swirlie. I was an easy target.

I did not want to experience it again. I tried to wiggle free, but the girls gripped my arms behind my back. They dumped me on the bathroom floor at the big girls feet. She grabbed me by the collar, but I wiggled free. Bullies couldn't get me. I turned towards the door, but the side kicks blocked my way. Like an idiot, I charged towards them, and managed to squeeze between side kick #1 and the wall. I sprinted towards the campfire, but tripped and fell on my face.

"Ow." I tried to get up, but the leader had her knee on my chest.

"Get her Clarisse!" The girls were shouting. I blinked up Clarisse.

"What're doing snooping around my cabin?" She sneered. I shrugged, which was difficult when you are flattened against the ground.

"Oh, you know. Scoping out the battle ground." I gave a crooked grin. Smoke bombs were my specialty. I had meant to sneak in and plant a few in there. But, now I had to get away. I formulated an escape plan in my head.

"I should bash your face in!"

"Go ahead. Try." I was obviously getting on here nerves. My plan was to make her fight me then get away. I can run like a gazelle.

Clarisse gritted her teeth. "Alright, punk. You wanna fight? Lets fight." She grabbed me and pushed me in to her side kicks. They formed a ring around us. Oops. I was starting to think I had made a very bad, rash, decision. I was about to get pulverized.

Clarisse swung. I dunked her first punch and rolled to the side and tried to run, but the other girls pushed me back. By now, we were attracting a crown. I heard them muttering,

"Wow, that new girl's brave."

"Or just plain stupid."

Where was Chiron? He could help. I already felt the cut draining my energy. I was starting to regret my decision.

I looked at Clarisse. My ADHD brain was noticing every detail. Clarisse was strong, but slow. If I attacked, then she couldn't dodge if I aimed well...

I ran towards her, I kicked her right in the midriff. She fell over, groaning. Everyone in the crowd was shouting now. I went over to where Clarisse was on the ground, and punched her in the face, an uppercut. She drew her spear, which was sparking. Was it.. electric?

The crowd went silent.

"Clarisse!" someone yelled I turned and I saw a guy with blond hair, like mine, and blue eyes. He looked about 15, and about 5'6". He broke the circle and stood, glaring at me. "What!" he shouted at me, "are you doing out of the infirmary?!" His gaze was threating. I shrugged, looking at my shoes.

"I got bored.." I muttered.

"Hey, Will, what's going on?" I turned and and saw Percy and Annabeth running up from the beach.

"She!" the guy named Will shouted, pointing at me. "decided to go wondering off from the infirmary! I go in, with something to help that griffin cut on her head, but all I see are empty sheets! And now Clarisse, has decided to go commando on her! My patient is not fighting you and your pathetic electric spear!"

Clarisse looked like she'd been punched, which of, she had.

"That pathetic runt punched me in the face! She deserves it!"

Percy started laughing.

"She... she actually.. she actually punched you ..." he doubled over, laughing. Soon, the entire camp was laughing except Annabeth, Will, Clarisse, and me. I stood there, awkwardly picking at the bandage that wrapped around my face. Chiron came over, in centaur form. He stood over everyone else. He studied the scene, and seemed to understand what was going on. He studied me, then asked Will,

'How is she?" I guessed that he was talking about me, because Will glared at me and said,

"Well, she WAS getting better, but after this little excursion... well, she'll need rest. I can sense that the poison from the wound is worsening. I have a little potion waiting for her." He grimaced, then turned to me. "Well, c'mon. You have to go back to the infirmary." I sighed and followed him.

"Soooo, who are you, exactly?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"This is Will Solace. Son of Apollo, healer. " Chiron said. "He's been looking after you for the past 2 days. I looked behind me and saw Chiron, Annabeth and Percy following me.

"Wait, 2 days?"

"Yea, you passed out yesterday. You need rest. You shouldn't be walking around."

"Party pooper." I muttered under my breath. I fell back next to Percy and Annabeth. Percy smiled at me.

"So, why did you go out of the infirmary even if you feel good?"

"I got bored. ADHD. And I'm fine!" I winced and stumbled, but pretend to be fine. Unfortunately, everyone saw.

"What really happened with Clarisse?" Percy asked. I explained what happened, and he cracked up all over again. I didn't get what was so funny.

"Clarisse usually picks on all the new kids. She has for years. No one has actually fought her and survived with no broken bones. She's the bully of camp." Annabeth explained. I smiled. I guess I saw what was so funny.

When we entered the infirmary, Will forced me onto one of the beds and gave me a potion that looked like vomit.

"Do I HAVE to drink this?" I whined. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you do, or you'll die, slowly and painfully." I gulped, and drank the potion. It tasted awful, like rotten eggs.

"Really, Will." Annabeth frowned at him. "You didn't have to scare her.

He grinned. "I had a feeling that was only way to get her to drink it." She sighed. He turned to me. "You'll have to stay in bed for the next few days. That wound is pretty bad.

I groaned. "Three days? I'll die of boredom!"

Will rolled his eyes."I'm sure you'll survive. Now sleep, before I get Piper to charmspeak you." I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound good. I fell back on the covers and fell asleep.

The next three days were boring. Some of the other demigods dropped in to introduce themselves. Conner and Travis Stool were particularity interested in the whipped cream prank. They roared with laughter. Some other came by. Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez (Who also liked the whipped cream prank), but after the first day people stopped checking in. Percy came once or twice, and Annabeth explained more about demigods, but on the third day, I was bored to death. Then, I saw someone walk in.

He was about my age, 13 or 14, with pale olive skin and jet black hair. He was dressed in all black. He looked around, spotted me, and came over, and sat down.

"Hello." he muttered. "Will made me come over and talk. He said you were giving him migraines because you keep complaining about being bored."

"But I am bored! There's nothing to do!" He gave a small smile.

"Have you counted all the tiles on the ceiling yet?"

"Yes! Three times! And on the wall, and the floor!"

" I see what he meant. You are seriously ADHD. By the way, I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades." I pouted.

"But I'm bored! Please tell me, son of Hades, is it possible to die of boredom?" He thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think so." He said .

"I'm fine! Will's just being stubborn. I want to get out of here!"

Nico looked at me. "You weren't fine 4 days ago. I can sense when people's life aura is fading. When you came to camp the other day, your life aura almost faded. You would have died."

I let that sink in. It didn't help my boredom.

"That was then. This is now." Then, Annabeth walked in.

"Come on, Emily. Will told me to get you out of here. He says you're fine." I leaped out of bed.

"Yippee!" Then I turned to Annabeth. "Wait, what now?" Annabeth smiled.

"Follow me." I followed out the door, grabbing my hat. I turned back to Nico.

"Nice talking to ya." Before I ran to catch up to Annabeth.

We walked around the camp. Annabeth showed me the stables, the woods, the strawberry fields, before heading over to the cabins.

"To determine who your parent is, We have developed a program, to help narrow down the options." I nodded. Annabeth explained that some of the parents passed down traits. All Apollo kids were good at archery, all Demeter kids were good with plants, etc. If you weren't good at one of the traits the gods passed down, then it ruled out that cabin. "It usually takes a few days, not counting when you were in the infirmary." She said, before I could ask. "Until then, you'll stay in the Hermes Cabin." We cam to Cabin 10. A girl, maybe 16, was standing out side. We walked over. I looked inside, and gagged.

It was way too neat. And too pink. And a lot was wrong with it. Annabeth turned to me. "Piper, meet Emily. She's who I was telling you about." Piper nodded and smiled at me.

"So you're the one who Will warned me about. You remind me of Leo. Way too ADHD, even for a demigod."

"You're the one Will warned me about. He said that you would charmspeak me to sleep. And this is Aphrodite Cabin, right? Cause, no offense, but it looks like a Barbie barfed on it." Piper laughed.

"None taken! And charmspeaking is a Aphrodite power. It means I can tell you to do something, and you would do it. That's the simple explanation." Then another girl walked out. She was a tall, Asian girl, and looked like Barbie's spawn. She looked me up and down, and sneered.

"Ugh, did you dress yourself in the dark? Or did you take fashion advise from the Dumpster Queen? And your hair! Eww, It makes you look like a boy" I looked at my tattered T-shirt that read,

"I'd rather be sleeping." and my basket ball shorts. I tugged at my blond hair, cut a couple inches past my cin, and cut so it drooped in front of my left eye. I liked it. I didn't see what was wrong with me dressing like a boy. But still, her insults made me mad. Piper started to say something, but I cut her off.

"I got this." I stepped closer, She was a couple inches taller than me. "So, you like make up?" She blinked

"Uh, yea. Who wouldn't."

"What me to give you something that you can't cover up with makeup?" She looked at me, confused, but Annabeth caught on.

"Emily, don't." I sighed, and turned back. I heard Piper chastising her.

We went over to Cabin 7. It was glowing gold. I looked inside.

"Apollo's Cabin." Inside were a bunch of boys, listening to music, playing with bows.

As we walked away, I asked.

"What happened to all the girls?"

"There aren't any. We haven't had a daughter of Apollo in decades.

We went to the big house. Sitting on the porch was a dumpy looking man in a loud Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts.

"Mr. D?"

He sighed and looked up

"What, Annie Bell?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"This is Emily Johnson. She arrived her last Wednesday."

"Oh joy. Another one miserable brat." I looked at Annabeth.

"Is he Dionysus? The wine dude?"

"If you call me that again, Emma Jorgenson, I will turn you into a dolphin."

And on that happy note, I went to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent the next few days training and trying to find out who my parent was. I found out that I could fight with a sword pretty well, but I was best with a bow and daggers. I could fight, and could steal. I was also smart. The senior consolers couldn't who my parent was. But I was excited about capture the flag.

It was Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter and a few others on blue against Hermes, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares and everyone else on red. I was in border patrol. I stood there for what seemed like forever. It was just me and the water. Then, Percy Jackson leaped out of the trees. He looked at me sympathetically, like he didn't want to attack. I raised my sword, and let Percy charge me.

It was stupid, I know. Percy was the best at sword fighting in the camp. I didn't stand a chance. But, I parried his first strike. He looked surprised. I swung clumsily; the sword felt like it weighed 100 pounds. He dodged. I wished I had a some daggers. He tried to step around me, but I blocked him. He was wearing armor. I had taken one look at the stuff they offered me and refused. I kept him occupied, but I was tiering. Then, I heard shouts. I turned, and saw Conner Stoll carrying the flag, and crossed the boundary. Everyone on red team started cheering.

As we walked back to the dining area I over heard Annabeth and Percy talking, well Percy talking and Annabeth shouting.

"Why didn't you do what I told you? You were supposed to go around the right flank!"

"Emily distracted me! I couldn't get around her! She's actually pretty good! She was too fast!"

"How could she! She was wearing armor!"

"No, she wasn't. I guess she didn't like the stuff."I smiled as they continued arguing.

At the campfire, Chiron made announcements. Some of the campers who were on my team gave me the thumbs up. Then, everyone around me gasped. I looked around, then looked up. Floating above my head was a harp-no, a lyre, glowing gold. Chiron and the other campers knelt.

"Hail Emily Johnson," Chiron was saying, "daughter of Apollo."

 **A/N-I hope you liked this chapter. The shirt she is wearing was not random, it is the shirt I am wearing. If you haven't realized it all ready, Emily Johnson's character is based on yours truly, although many things are different.**

 **I won't be able to publish next week. I will be up north w/o computer available. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **A/N-Sorry I did not update earlier. I was on vacation up north and the only computer I had access to was my dad's laptop and I spent a lot of time with family. But I'm back! I hope you like the chapter!**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter 3

My Greatest Fear Takes Over

 _I ran up to Chiron after Emily Johnson was claimed. I needed to talk with him. I had a feeling that the first powerful daughter of Apollo after 25 years might be a bad omen._

 _"_ _This might be bad." I told him. He just nodded grimly._

 _"_ _Yes. I agree. We must be careful." I read his expression easily._

 _"_ _Let me guess. You know something, but can't tell us because you swore on the River Styx never to tell." He laughed._

 _"_ _You know me too well, Annabeth. I can only say that her appearance may bring great trouble. That is all I can tell you. Also, I need you to help her. I sense that she acts like she can handle anything. She has had a rough life, and is fragile on the inside._

 _"_ _Alright. I'll keep an eye on her."_

I walked into the Apollo Cabin, happy I was finally claimed. Will walked up to me, looking awkward. No wonder. She had According to Annabeth, the most recent daughter of Apollo was five years ago, and she had gone over to the Titans. The campers thought daughters of Apollo were a bad omen.

I took the bunk furthest from the boys. I pretended not to notice as the dozen of boys stared at me from the opposite side of the room. I looked around. There were about two dozen bunks, and big stereo speakers in the corners, like a concert room. The bed had golden colored sheets and smooth wooden bedposts. It looked comfortable enough. There was a bathroom in the back.

I plopped down my duffel bag. The first night I spent at camp, Annabeth had given me this duffel bag, which contained items that had been in my room at my foster house. Pajamas, toiletries, A change of clothes, a couple of my favorite books (which was unusual for a demigod, since I wasn't dyslexic,) and my photo album, which had pictures of my pranks and with me and my best friend, Michael. Well, he used to be with my best friend, but I hadn't seen him in over a week. I wondered if I would ever see him again.

I changed in the bathroom and climbed into the top bunk. I could feel the stares of everyone else, but I ignored them. I was exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, my siblings, I guess, were getting up. I got dressed and followed everyone else to breakfast. I sat at the end of the Apollo table, trying to ignore the stares from everyone else. My new brothers were sitting at the other end of the table, laughing and joking, completely ignoring me, except for Will, who was looking at me strangely.

For the rest of the day, I followed the other Apollo kids around, practicing fighting and archery. I could hit a target with a bow most of the time, but no sword or bow really worked with me. They were too big and heavy. I was too small for any of the bows the camp had. No one bothered to help me out. It was as if I wasn't there.

After training, the boys ran off somewhere, leaving me alone in the sword arena. I decided to take a walk around the camp, trying to find someone who wouldn't avoid me like the plague. I was feeling kind of depressed. I mean, I was used to being ignored at school and at my foster homes, but at least I had a friend. Here, I had none.

Eventually, I found Annabeth and Percy sitting at the edge of the Canoe Lake. I walked up to them.

"Hi." My voice sound morose. They turned and smiled at me.

"Hi" they said. I plopped down next to Annabeth, legs crossed, hands on my chin, staring at the lake. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, then at me. Their smiles melted into concerned looks.

"Emily." Annabeth said softly. "What's wrong?" I looked up at her, then Percy. I didn't really feel comfortable talking about my feelings in front of the guy who saved my life. Annabeth read my expression. She turned to him."Percy, why don't you go talk to Chiron?"

"But I.." he stammered, confused.

"Go." she commanded, like Percy was a disobedient dog. Percy got up, pouting. Annabeth turned to me. "Now, tell me what's wrong. I saw you at lunch and breakfast, sitting apart from everyone else." I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Everyone ignores me." I started dully. I told her about how no one talked to me, all my half-brothers ignoring my existence, and how all the other campers avoiding me like I had the Black Death. Annabeth just sighed.

"I was afraid of this."

"But what's wrong with daughters of Apollo?" I asked.

"You see, all the recent daughters of Apollo have brought bad news. Five years ago, a girl named Alice, she was a daughter of Apollo. She left to join the titan army. And before that, well, it was just as bad. Rumors spread, and, before you knew it, the rumor that daughters of Apollo brought bad luck was popular belief." I looked out at the lake. The sun was setting, and dinner was soon. Annabeth looked at me sympathetically. "You know, Percy went through the same thing. People avoided him. You're not the only one." I avoided her gaze.

"What, seaweed brain? I thought he was the star." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Yea, him. Before that,well, he wasn't popular, being a son of Poseidon." I already knew that. I decided to ask Percy if he could surf really good. I was silent.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up. Lets talk about something more cheerful. How's training going?"

"Well, I can't find a sword that isn't too big. Also, the bows are too big for me." Annabeth thought about that.

"Your more of a dagger user than a sword, given your small frame. We'll go talk to Leo later this week about crafting you some weapons that fit you." Just then, the dinner horn sounded around the valley. We stood up and started walking towards the dining pavilion. "Look," Annabeth turned to me. I looked up at her. She was smiling down at me. "I'll talk to Will, k? I'll make him tell your sibling to stop ignoring you and treat you like a sister." I smiled for the first time all day. I had finally found a friend I in Annabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1 week later_

I stood in the archery range, pacing back and forth, throwing daggers at the targets. I mean, literally throwing daggers. I had taped the faces of my half brothers to the targets, and was throwing the daggers Leo had made for me. They were magic, and returned to the straps I had strapped to my arms. I could flick my wrists and they magically appeared in my hands.

I threw another, from about 50 feet, and it hit the target that had Will Solace's face on it, right between the eyes.

"Ouch." said a voice from behind me. I turned, and saw Will himself walking towards me. I tried to hide the dagger in my hand behind my back, but Will had already seen the dagger embedded in his forehead. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Why didn't you go to lunch?" I ignored him and turned back to the targets. I flicked my wrist, and the dagger that had previously been in Will's forehead was now in my hand.

"Don't ignore me!" Will yelled. Of course, I ignored him. "I'm your counselor, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." I kept my back to him. Truth was, I didn't go to lunch because I was sick of being ignored. I was going to steal food later, during sword practice. And, well, I didn't want to be near my brothers. Annabeth told me that she talked to Will, but he had made no effort to make me more welcome. Everyone still ignored my presence, except for Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Piper.

"Some counselor you are." I muttered under my breath, throwing another dagger at Will's picture. Unfortunately for me, he heard. I must have crossed the line.

"Listen to me!" Will yelled, stepping in front of my line of sight. I started to turn away, but he grabbed my arm. He grabbed me, making me look at his face. I tried to wiggle away, but he was stronger then he looked. "I might not be the best counselor out there, but I'm trying." I managed to get away from him. I turned towards him. My eyes were stinging with tears, but I blinked them away This guy acted like I was the one pushing away everyone else! He acted like I wanted everyone to ignore me.

"Look!" I shouted, my pent up anger finally bursting. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be ignored! I didn't ask to be the oddball! I...I." I broke down crying, sitting down on the ground, covering my face with my baseball cap. I just couldn't bear it any more. Will sat down next to me, his arm around my shoulder. I didn't push him away. His arm was comforting, and I could tell he really cared. " I'm.. I'm sorry." I muttered, after I wiped away my tears.

Will looked down at his feet. "No, I'm sorry. Your right. I haven't exactly done my best to invite you to our cabin." He took a deep breath. "I'll go to lunch and talk to the other guys. Make them accept you. Come back when you feel better, OK?" I nodded. He got up and started to walk back to the dining pavilion. Then he turned. "Oh and Emily?" I turned. "Come to the campfire tonight." He practically begged. I sighed.

"Fine." I'd been avoiding the campfire. I didn't like singing. Not because I was bad.

After a few minutes, I started towards the dining pavilion. I sat down at the end of the Apollo table. I saw the boys looking at me out of the corner of my eye. Then, they started moving down the table towards me. One by one they introduced themselves. Soon, we were laughing and talking. I saw Annabeth looking at me out of the corner of her eye, smiling. I smiled too. Maybe, just maybe I could finally be accepted.

After lunch, we went to archery. It felt good to be praised by my family. We went to a few more activities, each time laughing and joking with my brothers. After dinner, I reluctantly went to the campfire with everyone else. I tried to sit near the back, in the shadows, but Will pushed me forward.

"Come on." He whispered. "There's nothing to fear. We're children of Apollo, god of music. We can play instruments naturally." Grumbling, I sat next to him on the bench. As my brothers began to strum their lyres and start to sing. I had to remind myself not to sing, but I strung the strings on my instrument automatically. Will was right. I knew exactly what to do.

Chiron was talking to the campers, about the next capture the flag, etc, etc. I zoned out. Then, the girl who was standing in the corner, next to Annabeth, collapsed. She had long, red, frizzy hair, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I recognized her as the Oracle, Rachel. I'd met her briefly. As she fell, a couple campers grabbed a stool and sat her down, as if this happened a lot. Green smoke billowed around her, and she started speaking, but in a raspy voice that echoed around the valley. It sounded like there were multiple people talking at the same time. She said,

 _"_ _Daughter of prophesy, beware the night._

 _The sea and the sun must fully unite._

 _With wisdom's daughter to loosen the chains,_

 _to release the one who's sky she reigns._

 _And by the night of darkest the day,_

 _or the sky shall forever be gray."_

Everyone was silent. Then Chiron dismissed everyone. I walked to my cabin. Thinking about what she said. I had a hard time getting to sleep that night.

When I finally did go to sleep, I had a lovely nightmare. I was in a dark room, almost completely dark, except for a glow in the middle of the room.

"Breathe." I told myself. "It's only a dream. It's only a dream" I wanted to run away and hide in a corner, but something pulled me towards the light. As I got closer, I saw the figure of a beautiful woman. She had pale, soft features, with long, pure blond hair. She was emanating a bright glow of light. There were dark chains, as dark as the darkest night, chaining her to a chair just as dark.

"Help me." The lady said. She seemed to know I was there. "Emily, you must help me." Then, I woke up to Will's voice shouting my name.

I opened my eyes. Will was bending over me, concern written on his face. He'd climbed up to my bunk.

"I''m.. I'm fine." I stammered. I got up. It was morning, time for breakfast. I got up, ignoring the concerned looks of my brothers. I went, changed into my pajamas, and came out. The boys were still looking at me. "Don't worry, it's just a dream." I told them. Giving a small smile. We went to breakfast. After that, Will had to go to an emergency war council meeting, leaving one of the older boys in charge. But, 10 minutes into ancient Greek, Will came back, a worried look on his face. He came over to me, sitting down in the next chair.

"How did it go?" I asked. Will was acting weird.

"They sent me to come get you." He muttered.

I frowned. "Why?"

"They'll explain. Come on."

Confused, I followed him over to the Big House. When we entered the rec room, I wanted to laugh. What I saw was not what I expected.

Basically, the 'war council' was a bunch of teenager around a ping-pong table eating chips and Cheez Wiz. Everybody stopped talking as soon as Will and I walked in through the door. Will sat down at the empty seat. I stood awkwardly in a corner, uncomfortable. Annabeth cleared her throat, taking the stares off of me.

"Well, Emily, we have brought you here because we have decided that you have a part to play in the prophesy from last night." I realized that was what they were talking about. The prophesy. I nodded. Pretending to understand.

She continued. "Daughter of Prophesy; that must mean Emily. Apollo is the god of prophesy, and Emily is the only daughter of Apollo." Everyone nodded, looking bored. I thought they might have already discussed things.

Chiron stepped forwards. "I do not know much about this prophesy. But I will share my interpretation." We all waited. Chiron took a deep breath. " I fear, that the Night is rising." He said 'night' We stared at him, not really understanding. Chiron said," "I have-" but he was cut off by Percy.

"Sworn on the River Styx never to tell blah blah blah." Everyone cracked a smile.

Conner Stoll spoke up, looking up from his can off Cheez Wiz. "The sun and the sea must fully unite. That must mean Percy. Percy has to go on this quest." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Clarisse said, " With wisdom's daughter to loosen the chains. That has to be Athena." Annabeth straightened in her chair.

"Right, thats what I was thinking. I'll also go on this quest. I have a suspicion what is going on here." Everyone looked at her, expectantly. She took a deep breath. "I believe that Nyx is trying to rise and take over the world. I think she has captured her daughter, Hemera." Everyone was talking, confused.

Eventually, they quieted down. Annabeth began to explain. "Daughter of prophesy, beware the night. That means Emily, and we have to look out for darkness. The sea and the sun must fully unite. That means Emily and Percy. With wisdom's daughter to loosen the chains. That means a daughter of Athena. I have volunteered for this quest. To release the one who's sky she reigns. I think that is Hemera, goddess of day. And by the night of darkest day. That must mean the winter solstice. Or the sky shall forever be gray. That means that otherwise, the night will take over. So, to sum it all up, Nyx has captured Hemera. Emily, Percy, and I must rescue Hemera by the winter solstice"

Everyone was silent at that. Then a kid in the back of the room spoke up.

"Wait, I don't get it. Isn't Hemera, like, Nyx's daughter or something?

"Yea, Hemera is Nyx's daughter. Nyx is night, and Hemera is day. The two bicker every sunset and sunrise, because the two get along like, well, night and day. So it seems like Nyx has finally captured Hemera." Percy explained.

Chiron spoke up. "Hemera needs sunlight to maintain her power, especially on the winter solstice, the darkest day of the year. So, if Hemera can't reach the sunlight, then she will fade, and Nyx can take over, leaving the world in darkness." That left a dark feeling in the room. I was having trouble breathing.

"No," I thought, closing my eyes. "Breathe. Calm down. Don't think about it. Don't think about how your greatest fear may take over. Just don't think about it.

"So..." I said trying to think about something else, not the impending doom ahead of us. "Where would we find her?"

Annabeth spoke up. "The darkest place in America. In Alaska."

Clarisse asked, "Why Alaska, why wouldn't Hemera be kept in Nyx's castle in Tartarus? You guys met her down there, right?" looking at Percy and Annabeth. They nodded, looking grim. (I'm pretty sure they didn't look happy in this whole conversation.)

Chiron spoke up. " Hemera physically can't go into Tartarus. She lives up in the sky, and Nyx lives in Tartarus, literally as far away as possible. But, both can be on Earth at the same time. I'm guessing Nyx took her chance and struck when Hemera was on Earth. She took her to Alaska. Both goddesses have a palace somewhere in America. Hemera's is in Florida, being sunny, and Nyx's is in Alaska, being dark. So, naturally, Nyx took her daughter to her Earth palace,where Hemera can't get any sunlight this time of the year."

I had several questions. What happened if we failed? How would we get to Alaska? When would we leave? Would we have to defeat Nyx by ourselves? When were we going to have lunch?

Percy said, "Well, today is December 10th. We have 11 days until December 21st. Emily must lead this quest, as the prophesy was directed at her. We will leave tomorrow." Then, the war council was over.

 **A/N- I hope you guys liked that chapter! Like I said, I was on vacation and could not publish a new chapter.**

 **I wanted to say a few things-**

 **1) I will not be doing any Percabeth. I suck at romance.**

 **2) I would REALLY appreciate some feedback. It takes me hours to write these chapters, so I would like to know how I am doing. I don't like not getting feedback. So just review, it take just a minute. You can do that much, right? I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Well, bye! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or HoO. I only own my OC's**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter Four

I hurt myself

After the meeting, I wasn't hungry anymore. I felt sick to my stomach. I had just gotten to Camp about two weeks ago, and now, I was leaving again. I was going to die facing my greatest fear- darkness.

Alright, maybe I should do some explaining. I HATE the dark with a capital H-A-T-E. I guess it started when I was I was 9, but even before _the incident_ I didn't like the dark that much. Then I met HER.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. I didn't want to think about her. Ever again. I walked over to the Apollo table at lunch, but I wasn't going to eat anything. As I sat down after sacrificing some of my food to Apollo, (OK, maybe a little more than a little. Like, half my lunch.) I noticed Percy at the Poseidon table, alone. I felt bad for him, but he looked a little paler than usual. He should be used to going on death quests by now. Maybe it had something to do with what Clarisse said about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus...

I looked down at my plate. All I had was a pastry, some grapes, and a cookie. I examined the cookie carefully, not daring to believe it was chocolate chip. After discovering what kind it was not, I snorted and put it in my pocket for a prank later. Oatmeal raisin. I swear to gods, oatmeal raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the reason I have serious trust issues. I picked at my food for a while, but I still didn't feel great. I was the only one left at my table. I didn't know where everyone else was.

I gave up trying to eat, and walked up the the bronze braziers used for sacrificing food. I dumped the rest of my lunch, except for the cookie, which was still in my pocket. "Apollo." I muttered under my breath, then thought, _"I could use some help, you know, so I don't die"_ I walked over to Percy, who was still at his table. I sat down across from him.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. I shrugged. I knew you weren't supposed to switch tables. But, I wasn't much of a rule follower.

He looked at me, slight worry on his face. "You sure you're alright.?" I nodded, not feeling good. "You don't look so good. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine." I managed. I really, really, wasn't feeling good, but I didn't want to be stuck in the infirmary after my last visit.

Percy looked at me. "You, me, and Annabeth have to go to the Big House later. I'll find you when we have top go up." I nodded. I could tell my face had turned as white as a ghost. Percy was looking at me worried. "Hey, you sure you're fine? I know a quest is pretty intimidating, but you'll do fine. You're a pretty good fighter." I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but the quest wasn't what was bothering me. It was what I would have to face.

I could feel my face turning whiter, but I just thanked him, gave a small smile, (which looked more like a grimace than a smile, and I'm pretty sure it just made me look worse) and walked over to the lake. I didn't want to face Will the Medic like this. He would get all over me. I mean, he was cool. He was like a brother to me. Wait. I forgot. He is my brother. But when it came to health, he just got on my nerves. Even if I was a daughter of Apollo, I HATED doctors. They were annoying. "Eat 5 fruits and vegetables a day." "No more than 2 hours of screen time" Etc, etc.

I sat down at the edge of the lake, watching the canoes in the water, wishing I could be a normal demigod. Well, as normal as it could get. My thoughts were going a million miles an hour. I sat there for a long time.

"Why do I have to do this?" I muttered under my breath, dipping my fingers into the water. I wasn't talking to anyone. I just had to ask, even if no one could hear me.

"Well, the fates are jerks, that's why." said a voice behind me. I jumped, managing to slip and fall face first into the lake. Luckily, It wasn't deeper than my waist. I stood up, soaked, and turned towards the shore to see Percy Jackson standing on the bank, laughing his head off. I scowled at him and climbed out, trying to splash him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He just made the water hit me in the face.

I gave up and laid sprawled on the banks. My hair was plastered to my face and my clothes and hat were absolutely soaked. I glared at Percy , who was grinning down at me. I sat up, wringing the water out of my hat.

"Well." I asked. "Can't you use your fishy powers to dry me?"

He scowled at me.

"Fishy powers?" He sighed, pointed his index finger and the water seeped out of my clothes and hair.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, Will told me to look for you."

I groaned. "Of coarse he would. Look, just tell him I'm not feeling good."

Percy raised his eyebrows, then walked away. As he headed towards the archery range, I cursed under my breath. I should have known not to ask Percy to tell Will that I was sick. If he found me...

I shuddered, and got up. My best bet was to go find Chiron I headed over to the Big House. When I went in, I was surprised to find Annabeth and Chiron at the table outside. Surprisingly, Mr. D wasn't there. I wasn't complaining though.

Annabeth turned to me. "Her, take a seat." I sat down. "So, I'm assuming you got my message?"

I frowned. "What message?"

Annabeth frowned to. "I asked Will to get you to come here. We need to talk about the quest."

I literally felt the blood drain out of my face. Chiron and Annabeth saw, and grew concerned.

"Emily." She said, softly. "It's not as bad as you think. I'll explain. Nyx isn't too powerful.." But, somehow I knew she was lying. I could always tell when someone was lying. It was weird, like a little voice in my head that knew if it was true or not. I guess it was an Apollo thing. After all, he was the god of truth. I decided not to tell her that I knew she was lying, or that I wasn't just worried about fighting a goddess.

We sat awkwardly around the table for a few minutes. Then Percy cam running over to us. When he saw me, he just sighed and sat down across from me. I could feel the blood slowly returning to my face. As Annabeth started to recap the prophesy and what we knew, I zoned out. I leaned back on two legs, thinking about what I was going to have to face. Nyx. Night. Goddess of Night, aka darkness. My worst fear was the dark. Great. Why do I have such rotten luck?

"So, do you have a plan?" I was jolted back to relity and fell backwards, hitting my head on the floor. Percy snickered as I got up, rubbing the back of my head where a nice size knot was forming. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So do you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. We go to Alaska, free Hemera, and kick some ass." Annabeth sighed.

"You didn't here anything I said, did you?"

"Nope."

"Well, we think it would be a good idea to go to San Fransisco and get reinforcements from Reyna and Frank. Then, we will head to to Alaska. We think that Nyx will most likely be in Anchorage, one of the largest cities. Not Juneau. Too much influence from th Olympians." I nodded as if this all made sense. It didn't. She continued talking about how we couldn't travel at night, (not that I wanted to) and how the Romans expected us in the next week ( I didn't ask what would happen if we didn't get there in time and that we would leave an sunrise tomorrow. I nodded. As Annabeth was talking about how Alaska was dark this time of the year, I paled visibly. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth didn't notice. We ended our conversation and I headed to my cabin to pack, praying that Will wasn't there.

Unfortunately he was. Apparently, Percy had told him everything. Including me not feeling good and hitting my head. I knew because even before I took one step towards my bunk in the back, he pounced on me, attacking with questions about my condition. He insisted for a full examination before dinner, saying, "You have to be in top condition before going on a quest." I eventually shook him of, promised I would go to the infirmary, and finally made it to my bunk. He wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion, or pneumonia. Or any other health condition.

I grabbed my backpack and put in an extra clothes, my book called "World War Z" and a picture from my photo album. I looked at it sadly. It was a picture of me and Michael last year, on the last day of school. His messy brown hair was all over the place. I looked the same as usual, with my short, choppy hair and baseball cap.

I tossed it aside and made sure my weapons were still on the hooks by my bed. My bow and quiver were enchanted. They could shrink, and the quiver never ran out of arrows. Also, they stuck to my backpack. I could take them off with my touch. Also I couldn't lose them. Or break them. Basically, they were me-free. I sat down on my bunk, re-reading my other book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _3 hours later_

I looked out side. I had been in the cabin for a while. I trudged up to the infirmary, not looking forward to Will's examination. But, I knew If I didn't go, he'd have my hide. I didn't want him mad.

As I got there, I saw Will in the door. I walked in, and he smiled sweetly down at me. I glowered at him. He pointed at the nearest bed and I sat down. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else.

After one hour, Will had decided that I was, "Healthy enough to go on a quest." and I had decided that I had

"Lost an hour of my life that I'll never get back." We headed down to the dining pavilion. Will was watching me carefully, examining my expression. I wondered if he could tell I was nervous. Then he said,

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing." He stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "I'm not letting you go to dinner until you tell me what's wrong. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm scared. I don't what to go on this quest, but I have no choice."

"Because you are afraid you'll die?"

"No. Because..." I took a deep breath. I hadn't told anyone about my fear of the dark, not even Michael.

I sat down. Will sat down next to me. I stared into the forest. "I'm... I'm afraid of the dark. But it's more that just a little phobia. Every time I'm in the dark, I freak. I've gotten better at controlling it but..." I trailed off. Will nodded thoughtfully.

"And you're going to Alaska, the darkest state, to meet Nyx, goddess of the Night." I nodded stiffly. I didn't tell him the whole story.

"Look, when you are in the dark, just don't think about it. If you think about something else, You can get you're mind off it." I smiled and thanked him, then headed off to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sunrise, December 11_ _th_

I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth, Percy,Will, and Chiron. I had my knives strapped to my arms, and my bow and quiver were stuck on my bag. I was wearing the same shirt I'd worn ever since I got here, along with my baseball cap and shorts. I didn't get cold easily. Percy and Annabeth were talking with Chiron. Will was making sure I had all my supplies.

"Ambrosia?"

"Check."  
"Nectar?"

"Check."

"Mortal Money?"

"Check."

"Drachmas?"

"Check."

"Just making sure you have everything." I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath, looking down. I hadn't had someone who cared about me this much for a long time. He smiled at me, and he hugged me. I smiled back. Then, I joined Percy and Annabeth, blushing slightly. As we were walking down the hill towards Argus in the van, Will shouted down at me,

"Don't forget to eat three meals a day! Remember to give me an Iris message!"

"OK Mom!" I shouted back at him, grinning. Even from were I was, I could see his scowl. I turned, sill smiling, and climbed into the back of the van.

Argus took us into New York City, and dropped us off at a train station. We bought tickets to Chicago, since that's where the line ended. We got on the train. After about half an hour, I was already bored to death. Annabeth was reading some architect book. Percy looked as bored as me. Mostly, I just sat in my seat, eating some food from the snack bar and staring at everything around me. In the space of about 3 hours, I had counted every seat in the car, guessed the ages of every passenger on the train, stared out the window trying to figure out where we were, then I fell asleep from boredom.

When I woke up, it was 7:23. Percy was gone, probably in the bathroom. Annabeth was asleep. I looked towards the doors which were opening. We were somewhere near Detroit. Only a young women got on. She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her, but something set me off.

The lady sat down in the seat next to me, which was weird, since there was no one else except me and Annabeth.

"So," I said, trying to make small talk. "Where you heading?"

The women smiled, then began to change. Her red hair caught on fire, hr skin turned deathly pale. I backed up, standing in front of Annabeth, but the empousa didn't seem interested in her. Her eyes focused on me, and I remembered them from the Greek myths. They liked men. I guess she thought I was a boy.

She grabbed my neck with blinding speed, her talons digging into my skin.

"I would like to suck your blood, foolish boy. My trainer is tacking care of the other one, but I will kill you and feast one your blood." My eyes widened when she mentioned Percy. I hoped he was alright. Then the demon's voice changed to a softer, sweeter tone. She was obviously trying to enchant me. I decided to play along.

"Now, now." she said. "You are such a handsome young man." I made put on a mask of dreaminess. The empousa grinned. "All, I want is one kiss, just one kiss." I raised my hand to her face, making it look like I just wanted to stroke her cheek. I saw her face turn victorious. Then I flicked my wrist, my knife magically appeared in my hand and I cut her throat. She dissolved into golden dust. I turned, and saw Annabeth awake, looking at me in awe. Then the train exploded in a, FLA-BOOM! Water exploded all around me, blasting me up into the air, then I slipped unconscious.

When I woke up, we were in a forest clearing, which looked strangely familiar somehow. It was dark out, but the stars were shinning brightly and a fire was blazing. I was sitting up against a tree. My right shoulder was throbbing in pain. Annabeth and Percy were kneeling over me, concern on their faces. I smiled up at them.

"Hi." They sighed in relief. Percy explained that when he came out of the bathroom, and empousa had ambushed him. In the fight, he had accidentally made the water pipes blow up. They were only blown to the edge of the forest unhurt, but since I was lighter, I was blasted 30 feet in the air.

They looked for me in the forest and had found me in this clearing, unconscious. Apparently I had dislocated my shoulder and broken my shoulder blade. They gave me ambrosia and nectar, but it would take another day or so for it to heal fully, so they decided to set up camp. Some how I still had my backpack, and Annabeth had found my hat in a tree and grabbed it for me, knowing how important it was.

We sat there for a while. My shoulder wasn't hurting so bad any more, so I climbed up a tree using my good arm, despite Percy's arguments against it. I was a natural at climbing.

I sat on a branch, about 5 feet up, with my back to the trunk and my legs stretched out on the branch.

We sat in silence for a while. I volunteered to take first watch. I wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

Percy and Annabeth laid down, but I could see that they weren't making an effort to fall asleep. I think they were worried about me. I was so.. so distant from them.

I leaned up against the thick trunk, my arm cradled in my lap. I didn't show it, but my shoulder was killing me after that climb. looked up into the sky, thinking about what life decisions of mine lead me to this. Then I remembered. It wasn't my fault. Somehow, knowing that there were immortal beings that you could blame for the bad things in your life. I

I was thinking about all this when a voice behind me said, "Sup, daughter." I swear, I jumped about a foot in the air. Then I fell out of the tree. Landing on my bad shoulder. From five feet in the air. Lets just say, it hurt like Hades.

Lights danced in my eyes. I felt sick with pain. Annabeth and Percy were bending over me, concern and panic on their faces. I managed to squeak, "Ow." I sat up. Looking at the figure who was sitting on the branch that I had just fallen off of.

"Opps." The guy said. He looked about 19, with blond hair and bright blue eyes, like mine, with a deep tan. He should have been wearing a sign that said _Teeth may blind. Beware!_ Annabeth and Percy looked startled.

"Apollo?!" They cried in unison. I blinked.

"Dad?" I said, uncertainly. The guy, uh _god,_ jumped down from his tree. He raised his hand in a 'wait a moment' gesture.

"Hold on. I feel a haiku coming on." Annabeth and Percy groaned, but Apollo ignored them.

" _I come to the forest,_

 _Emmy falls out of the tree,_

 _I'm an awesome dad."_

He looked at us expectantly. Annabeth and Percy just groaned, but I just said,

"Emmy?" Apollo walked over to me, and knelt down to me, and touched my shoulder. I winced in pain. "Ow. That hurts." Apollo just looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall out of the tree. Here." He closed his eyes in concentration. Then, my shoulder felt better. I rotated it. It was fine. Amazed, I looked up at him.

"Uh, thanks." He stood up and smiled at us. The ADHD part of me thought, _"Does he ever stop smiling?"_ But most of my brain was focused.

"Um, hey." Percy said uncomfortably. "What brings you here, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo smiled bigger. "Ah, drop the formalities. We're all friends here."

"Um, OK. But why are you here?" Apollo smile grew, which I didn't think was possible, as he looked at me.

"Why, to talk to my girl, of coarse!" Percy and Annabeth turned to me. I gulped.

"Uh, hi." I waved slightly. He gestured for me to follow him. I got up, and followed him, careful not to trip and fall.

After we got about 20 feet away, he stopped and turned to me. By that point, I was starting to hyperventilate. I t was getting a little dark for my taste. I took Will's advise and focused on the fact that my dad was actually here. That calmed me down a little.

"Sooo," I said, looking everywhere but at Apollo. Somehow his smile hadn't wavered the whole time. Did his face hurt yet?

"Well, I just wanted to give you some advise." He looked me up and down. I realized that my clothes were messed up, and I had leaves in my hair. "I don't have long, so I have to make this quick. I know that you are frightened for what comes ahead. Just remember, who are my daughter. You have strength in your voice. Use it." He smiled at me broadly." I gave a small smile back.

I had renewed strength


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **I will be replying to reviews now! Don't forget to leave a review of your own as I will reply to them all.**

Guest(Chapter 2)-I like it! Keep it up!

 **Me-Thanks! I will!**

Kenzie(Chapter 2)-Okay I just have a few things to say  
1) I live in MI too! its AWESOME remember if u don't like the weather wait 5 minutes.  
2) why did she refuse the armor?  
3) Why Apollo?

 **Me-1)true enough 2) because she is petite; 5'2" and 90 lb. 3) Because he's cool, and she's good at archery and fast. Also, more will be reviled in later chapters**

Kenzie(Chapter 3)-Is Emily's biggest fear the Dark? oh and just so you know you are doing pretty well just Will has usually been depicted as a bit more levelheaded.

 **Me-a)yes b)thanks! c) sorry if you don't like it, but thats just how I always imagined him. He didn't want to be counselor.**

Kenzie(Chapter 4)-okay first up what's "the incident" and who is HER. and still WHY APOLLO!

 **Me-I promise I will explain in the next couple chapters. I'm trying to build a little interest in her back story, and SEE ABOVE**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter!**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter 5

I Dream of the Past

 _"_ _Well, I just wanted to give you some advise." He looked me up and down. I realized that my clothes were messed up, and I had leaves in my hair. "I don't have long, so I have to make this quick. I know that you are frightened for what comes ahead. Just remember, who are my daughter. You have strength in your voice. Use it." He smiled at me broadly." I gave a small smile back._

He continued to look at me. Reluctantly, I looked up at his face instead of my shoes. He was studying me. The more I looked at him, the more I realized that I looked a lot like me.

Honestly, I didn't know what to make of him. I mean, he seemed OK, and the counselors at camp had told me how the gods were busy and couldn't exactly drop in to saw hello. Honestly, I got that. But still. I had always imagined what I would do when I found my parents when I was little, but now, I had met my dad.

"So," Apollo said. "you should probably get some sleep. I'll give you a dream vision. I want you to understand something."

I protested. "I'm not tired!" I really wasn't. He pointed a finger at me, and suddenly I was exhausted. I didn't know what a dream vision was, but I figured it could be good. He smiled again, and suddenly, he was gone.

I sighed, and managed to stumble back towards the camp. Before Percy and Annabeth could ask what happened, I mumbled, "I'll tell you guys later. I'm going to sleep." Then I fell asleep and slipped into the dream.

I looked around, and caught my breath. I was in fount of my old

orphanage, The Orphanage for Lost Children. It was raining, and the night was cool. Somehow I knew it was April 15th, 2001. I heard footsteps, and when I turned to them, my breath caught. It was a young man, with blond, disheveled hair. As he got closer, I saw that his blue eyes were bloodshot with crying. _"Apollo"_ I thought. In his arms was a baby girl, wrapped in a golden blanket, with blond-brown hair, and brown eyes. She was crying softly, and Apollo was clutching her to his chest.

Confused, I watched as my dad walked up to the door. When he reached the door. Then I looked at what he was doing more closely. Apollo was pulling something out of his pocket. I gasped. It was a hat, a blue and green baseball cap, just like mine-no, it was mine. He placed it on the baby's-my head. It was too big, and was more like a pillow. Apollo placed a note on my chest. It was the one I'd kept for years- before it was thrown away. I didn't need to see it to know what it said. Apollo then placed me down on the doorstep. He hesitated, then placed his hand on my forehead.

I heard him mutter, "Emily, I give you the blessing of Apollo." A light dimly shone around me, then it faded. I now had blonder hair and blue eyes. I wondered what that was for, when he said quietly, "There. Now I will never have a reminder of your poor, poor, mother again." I saw that a tear was streaking down his cheek. "You will always be my daughter. You will have a voice that is enchanting." He sighed. "Curse Zeus and his ancient laws. If I had my way you would live under my care. But, he has decreed that I must leave you here." And with that, he kissed my forehead and walked away.

Baby me started bawling as he walked away. As I watched, I tired looking Mrs. Darren (the caretaker) opened the door. She picked me up and brought me inside, picking up the hat and reading the note." As she closed the door, I notice Apollo standing down the street, tears on his face as he watched me vanish inside the orphanage, knowing I was left to never have a family, to never have parents who cared. Then, he vanished.

I woke up to see Annabeth eating a granola bar. When she saw me awake, she tossed me one.

"Good, your awake."

"What time is it? She checked her watch.

"6:27" I blinked. Sure enough, the sun was rising.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You didn't have to stay up."

"We couldn't. We tried to wake you up, but you didn't. Don't worry about it. You needed that sleep. Now, lets wake up seaweed brain."

After 'waking' Percy up, aka shouting in his ear until he sat up yelling "Poseidon's underpants!", we were sitting at the edges of the clearing, eating breakfast. I told them about my conversation last night, and my dream.

"So," Percy said, confused. "what happened to your mom? Is she.. you know..." He didn't say it, but I knew what he meant. Dead.

Annabeth elbowed him. She gave him a look, like _"Shut up!"_

I nodded. "Yes." I said shortly. They looked at me awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. "It doesn't matter" I said quickly. "I mean... I didn't know her..." My voice caught in my throat. Annabeth came over to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I sat, leaning against the tree, mt knees to my chest.

"So, the blessing of Apollo, huh?" Percy said awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" I asked, still looking at my sneakers.

"I think I've read about that somewhere." Annabeth said, frowning. "If what I remember is correct, then it means that your DNA is altered slightly, so your appearance may change and you may be given rare powers that applies to your parentage. In other words, you, Emily, your appearance changed so it became more like your father's and you might have powers that is rare for children of Apollo."

"I don't understand." Percy said, holding his temples.

"Seaweed brain, it means that Emily may have been given powers through the blessing. Only a very powerful demigod can receive a blessing like that from your godly parent." I thought about that. Me? Very powerful? Please. I wasn't that powerful? Was I?

"One thing I don't understand," Annabeth said, turning to me. "Is what he meant when he said that you have power in your voice. Do you know what that means?" I had a feeling that I knew exactly what he meant, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them quite yet. I wasn't willing to tell them about why I don't like to sing in public...

I was broken out of my thoughts by Annabeth and Percy discussing what to do next

We weren't quite sure what to do. We had lost most of the food when someone *cough ***** Percy*cough*, blew up the train. Apollo had left us some mortal money, but we had to figure out where we were. Then I and sitting in a clearing, eating snacks and talking. I sat upright. We were in that same clearing!

"Guys! I know where we are!"

"You do?"

"Yea! See, there's a park near my old school that I liked to play in with my friend Michael, and there's a clearing that we like to hang out in. Well, however unbelievable this sounds, this is that clearing. I know where we are. We are in the Northern Lansing area, about, oh, an hour's walk away from his house." I quickly formulated a plan. "We can go to his house, eat, get some food."

Percy frowned. "Wait, this is the park near the school you- I mean, we went to?" I nodded. "Then, why don't we go to your foster home? You did live near there."

I looked away, I didn't want to talk about them. Annabeth elbowed him again. He gave her a look like, _"What was that for?"_ She nodded her head towards me,. His mouth opened in an 'O' in realization.

"Really Percy?" She said aloud. "How do you know where she lives?" His face flushed.

"Chiron told me I needed to keep an eye on her. So, I poked around, and found her house. Don't look at me like that!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "So, that sounds good Emily, but, ah, can you tell us a little more about your friend. I would like to know a little more about him?"

I complied. I told them how I met a couple years ago, and we got along great. I knew he was mortal; I had met both his birth parents. He was clear sighted, I knew that (long story). He knew a lot about Greek mythology. I wanted to tell him everything, and Percy and Annabeth knew it was not an option otherwise.

We set off, me leading the way. As soon as we got out of the woods, I recognized where we were. We were by my foster house. I lead them down the streets. At one point, when we passed my house, my foster mom was looking out the window. I think she recognized me, because I saw the shock on her face. She started to come outside, but we ran out of her sight,

OK, I admit it. I didn't know exactly where I was going. It took about an hour and a half to get there. By then, we were starving.

I stood on the doorstep of his house. I knocked on the door. One mississippi, two mississippi. The door flew open. There, Michael stood, his brown hair in his eyes. When he saw me, he enveloped me in a big hug.

"Oh, Emily! Where have you been? When you disappeared I was so worried!" He kept on ranting on and on. Then, he seemed to notice Annabeth and Percy, and our disheveled looks. Before he could ask, I said,

"Look, I'll tell you everything. Buyt first, can we crash here for the day?"

"Yea, of course. What about my parents?"

Then, Percy stepped forward. "I'll take care of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next morning..._

We stood out side, planning. We had agreed to walk for now, since we were well rested from last night.

Percy had manipulated the mist, so Michael's parents thought that we were friends staying the night. We had a good lunch, dinner, and breakfast. Annabeth and I had slept in the guest room, while Percy slept in Michael's room. We had filled our backpacks with snack foods; enough for a few days.

We found the highway, and walked along the side, making sure to be out of sight in trees. Our lunch consisted of graham crackers and juice boxes.

By the time the sun was setting, my legs felt like they were going to fall off. I managed to climb up a good tree, (we had found a clearing in a forest) but Percy just collapsed and started snoring. Annabeth laid down, staring up into the sky. I had volunteered for first watch, but Annabeth insisted that she wasn't tired.

I was sitting 7 feet up in a tree, thinking that I really hoped no gods would show up and make me fall out, when the sun sunk beneath the horizon.

We were plunged into complete darkness. I could barely see in front of me. My chest felt like it was collapsing upon itself. I couldn't breathe. My breath came out in short, quick bursts. My head was swimming with fear.

"Emily?" Annabeth said, uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "N..no." I stammered.

Annabeth seemed to guess what was wrong. She took out one of the flashlights we had brought and turned it on pointing it at me.

My breath steadied. "T..thanks." I stammered. I climbed down, sitting next to Annabeth.

"I think that being afraid of the dark is an Apollo thing..." Annabeth said, trying to comfort me, but I knew it wasn't true. She knew that too. I took a deep breath.

"No, it's not." Now I had no choice. I knew I would have to tell them eventually, but I was still scared from that experience. "I guess I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The reason I'm afraid of the dark. What happened to me, four years ago."

 **A/N-Duh Duh Dun! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I would like everyone to please leave a review. I spend hours working on these. The least you can do is spend a minute to give some advise or praise. Sorry if it was shorter chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **But enough of that. I will be updating once or twice a week, on Tuesday/Wednesday and/or Friday/Saturday.**

 **Peace out, and have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **A/N- I should have said this before, but thank you to all those who followed and reviewed my story. It honestly makes my day. So, thanks.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Revenge of the Night

Chapter 6

I Open up... And so Does My head.

" _No, it's not." Now I had no choice. I knew I would have to tell them eventually, but I was still scared from that experience. "I guess I have to tell you."_

 _"_ _Tell me what?"_

 _"_ _The reason I'm afraid of the dark. What happened to me, four years ago."_

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. I had never told anyone what happened"See, what happened was..."

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting, my knees pulled up to my face, huddled in a corner of a small, window less, dank room. There was only an old mattress in one corner and a rack of worn clothes in another. It was dingy and dark. I was silently crying, tears streaking down my face._

 _The door flew open, revealing a tall woman. She was elegantly dressed, with bracelets clanking on her wrists. I could only see her silhouette against the lights from the hallway._

 _I shrank back. She marched towards me, a false smile plastered on her face. She knelt in front of me._

 _"_ _Hi sweetie," She said in a falsely sweet voice. That false smile still intact. "Would you like to explain why your teacher gave me a call today?"_

 _"_ _I...it w...was and ac..accident." I stammered. I shrank back, further into the corner_

 _"_ _Do you know what happens when Ms. Isabel gets mad?" The women, aka Isabel said._

 _My eyes widened in fear. "N..no! P..please! It was an acc-" I was cut off as struck me across the face with the back of her hand. I fell on my side, and curled up into a ball, arms over my head._

 _"_ _Don't you know what happens when you reveal your bruises? I warned you before, didn't I! Now, you must suffer the consequences!" She was yelling now, and I was shacking in fear Isabel grabbed me, and threw me against the wall. She kicked me in the gut, and I doubled over in pain._

 _"_ _Now, since you refuse to co-operate, I will make you!" She grabbed my ankle and proceeded to drag me out of the room. I reached to grab my hat, which had fallen off my head, but Isabel stomped on my wrist. There was a crack, and I screamed in pain._

 _Isabel dragged me to a small closet, about 5 feet wide and 3 feet long. She threw me in, closing the door and locking it, leaving me in the complete darkness. I started whimpering, since I wasn't exactly a fan of the dark._

 _Over the next several days, she would terrorize me by scaring me put of my mind, taking advantage of my fear. She gave me only a water bottle._

 _End of Flashback_

The police had found me five days later, half starved and dehydrated. It had taken weeks in the hospital to get to a regular weight. Isabel was part of the reason I had a small stature; her poor treatment had stunted my growth. Luckily, the police had gotten a tip-off from a neighbor that I hadn't been seen in five days. My hat was recovered; I never knew how.

I had a broken wrist and many bruises, but the worst was the psychological damage. From them on, I always had an intense fear of the dark. It always brought me back to that closet, terrified, starved and no one to comfort me.

I told all of this to Annabeth. I never told someone before. It felt good, like I was venting it all out.

We were silent for a long time. Annabeth put a comforting arm around me. It was comforting. I didn't want attention. I didn't want pity. I wanted someone to acknowledge me, and to understand.

Annabeth was smart. She knew I didn't want to talk about it. She knew that I justed needed her to listen And she did.

I fell asleep on Annabeth's shoulder. I think Annabeth decided to take first watch, then woke Percy up for second watch.

From what she told me the next morning, Annabeth had told Percy about my fear of the dark, and they agreed that I needed sleep. I guessed that Annabeth told Percy not to talk to me about it, but from the looks he gave me, he wanted to make sure I was alright. I appreciated it.

We caught a bus going west, changing lines every couple hours so monsters couldn't track us. Once a hellhound started running at us, but I shot it before it could get within 50 feet.

After spending the whole day doing this, we finally got off and found a place to camp out. I had no idea where we were; I'd lost track hours ago when we were in Illinois.

I found good tree to camp out in. My ADHD hadn't let me just sit around all day, so I had fallen asleep on several buses. I wasn't going to be tired for hours. Annabeth and Percy had protested, but I assured them I'd be fine. Annabeth, Percy and I had talked during the hours on buses, them sharing adventures and me sharing pranks from school, and, no offense to them or anything, but I wanted time alone.

We were in a forest by a small town and a field. Annabeth and Percy laid down at the edge of the woods. I had chosen a tall tree with a large rock at the trunk and climbed up. I was now standing on a sturdy branch about 6 feet up, looking across the plains. I was thinking about the conversations we'd had on the train when I heard someone behind me say,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I think I jumped a foot in the air. I then fell off the branch, cracking my head on the rock. The last thing I heard was Annabeth's and Percy's cries of,

"Thalia!" Before I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came to, my head was killing me. There was a bandage surrounding my head. I sat up and looked around. It was nice, and I wondered where I could be that was so nice when we had been in the middle of no where.

It was a tent, but the inside wasn't of your typical tent. There were silk rugs spread across the floor with pillows. It wasn't that cold, so the blankets were tossed in a corner. It was also much larger than a typical tent, about 50 feet long and ten feet wide. My backpack and hat was next to me; my daggers still strapped on my arms, undamaged.

At that point, my headache had gotten worse. I laid back down on the pillow I'd been resting on.

"Oh, good, you're up." I turned to the entrance, and saw a girl, about 15, walking in towards me. She was dressed in silver camouflage, with punk style hair and a silver circlet around her head. She had a silver bow and quiver on her back. She sat down next to me, and I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I? Wha-"

She cut me off. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. We are in the field where we found you, Annabeth and Percy. You got minor concussion hen you fell, along with a nasty scrape." She handed me a small square of ambrosia. "This should help, but you should stay at our camp for the day. Lady Artemis is supposed to meet us tonight." As I ate the ambrosia, (Which tasted like cookies) I looked out side. Sure enough, it was morning.

"Artemis..." I said, trying to remember from Greek mythology. "Goddess of the hunt?" Thalia nodded.

"When she gets here, she will want to talk to you. She will most likely be able to heal your head. For now, you should rest." I started to nod, but it hurt to much, so I just laid back down. Thalia walked back out side, and I could her voices out side, but

I wondered if Artemis wanting to talk with me was a good thing or not. I laid down to sleep, and, somehow I managed it,

When I woke up again, the sun was starting to set. I grabbed my hat and started to walk outside, but then I heard Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia talking by a fire about 10 feet away.

I wouldn't have noticed, but then I heard my name. I started listening. I couldn't hear much, but I caught a few words.

"...a little strange... "

"...oddball..."

"...small..."

"...delayed now..."

"...don't have the time for this..."

My eyes stung. Here I was, listening to my new friends talk about me behind my back. I walked back into the tent, grabbed my backpack, and, without looking back, started walking towards the forest, not fearing the dark in in my sudden rage. They never even saw me leave.

I walked through the forest for about 15 minutes. I wasn't going to run away, I just needed some space. I found a small creek, about 3 inches deep, and plopped down next to it on a rock. I stared dully, thinking about what I overheard. It was all true. If I hadn't been so jumpy, then we would be in another forest, miles away from here.

I was used to being laughed at. I was used to people talking about me behind my back. But when I heard my friends saying those things about me, it hurt.

For the first time in forever, it seemed, I started singing. Honestly, it felt good. I knew just the song that fit me. I felt compelled to do so.

" _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?_" No one would ever truly understand what it was like.  
" _Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

 _No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

 _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_" I started singing louder, so my voice echoed across the forest.

" _Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_" My whole life was messed up.

" _No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

 _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_" I started tearing up, pouring my emotions into the song.

" _No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_" My voice died. Tears were now pouring down my face. Now singing much quieter, softer, I continued.

" _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like" _My voice was now barely a whisper

" _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"_

My voice died in my throat. I was now really crying now, tears streaking down my face. No one would truly understand me. I would always be alone. Even at camp, everyone else had a family to return to. Me? I had none. Nothing.

I stared into the creek, considering what to do now. I heard a noise behind me, and turned, flicking my wrists so my daggers appeared in my hands. A young girl, about my age (but taller), emerged, seemingly unphased by the weapons in my hands. I sighed and put the daggers back in the sheaths.

I turned back facing the creek. The girl came over to me and sat down next to me. She had long, auburn hair, pulled into a ponytail. and strange, silvery, yellow eyes. She was wearing the same camouflage style clothes that Thalia was wearing and had a silver bow and quiver on her back, so I figured that she was a hunter.

"I'm guessing you are Emily?" she said.

"Yea." I said, in a bored voice.

"Thalia told me about you. She said that they were quite worried when your friends discovered you were gone. I came looking for you when I heard." I wondered how long its been since I stomped off.

"How'd you find me?" I wasn't really concerned, but I didn't want to go back.

She smiled thinly. "It was quite easy once I heard your singing. You were quite good, by the way."

"Oh." I blushed. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear. If I had known, then maybe I wouldn't have in the first place. I turned away and wiped my tears away. I didn't like being emotional. Unfortunately, I wasn't as subtle as I thought. She looked at me an gave me the sympathetic look that I hated.

"I don't need sympathy." I practically growled. "My voice softened. "Sorry, its just..." I trailed off. I couldn't put words to it.

The girl nodded like she understood. Maybe she did. I didn't know. Or care.

"You feel abandoned by your friends. You feel like you are the underdog; always being the outcast, always shunned and causing problems."

I stared at her. "How did..."

She laughed. "Oh, I could tell from the emotion you poured into the song. You are obviously my brother's daughter."

I nodded. " That makes se-" Then her last comment hit me. "Wait, what?" My mind was racing

She laughed. "Yes, Emily. I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt."

Naturally, I made an intelligent response. "Oh."

"Are you surprised by my age?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Not really." She seemed surprised by that response.

"May I ask, why not?" At that point, I was semi-used to the gods. I mean, my dad was a haiku fanatic, and Dionysus was a Diet Coke addict. The fact that Artemis was a 13 year-old girl wasn't any more surprising.

I voiced this to her, and she smiled at me. "You, Emily, are a wonderful girl."

I was silent for a while. Artemis asked, "You would be a great hunter. Perhaps, after your quest, would you like to join? To renounce boys forever? To be immortal unless you fall in battle? I can tell you are already skilled with a bow. You would do good with the hunt."

I thought about that. I was honored and everything, but I liked Camp Half-Blood. Also, my best friend was a boy.

"I'm honored and everything,' I said, choosing my words carefully. "But I think I will decline your offer."

She tilted her head at me. "Why do turn this down? I'm not offended or anything, but I would like to know."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I liked Camp. Also, my best friend is a boy, and I feel that if I did join the hunters, it wouldn't... wouldn't be fair to him."

Artemis smiled at me. "No worries. I understand your decision. You will become a great hero Emily. I am sure about that."

The song is "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. I do not own it.

 **A/N-Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again, I appreciate constructive criticism. I will be updating in the next five days or so. It's summer vacation, okay! I'm lazy, K! Deal with it. But I am dedicated. So, I will not be abandoning.**

 **Have a good day, and Peace Out!**


End file.
